resident_evil_nationfandomcom-20200216-history
Resident evil 5 Chapter 1-2
Guide Public Assembly After Kirk killed the Town Majini attacking Chris and Sheva, all thats left is the destroyed grounds in the Public assembly. The player must make there way through to the door that leads towards the Urban district. Urban district The players make their way to the Urban district and find a broken ladder. The player must assist their partner in getting up there. Sheva or Chris then discover a key which must be obtained in order to progress. They then encounter a female Majini infecting a victim, the players must kill her since she will make trouble. As the player find another broken ladder, they must assist in jumping again. While his/her partner is trying to retrieve the Old building key. More Majini will then arrive to attack the players. Once the area is clear they will be safe to procceed in their mission. Be warned as a Majini is hiding behind some boxes for an attack. Be wise to dodge him. After, the players must get through the gate. A cutscene will appear where a girl called Allyson is being captured by a Town Majini. The players must be quick to get inside the house, though they are nice things in the green painted house nearby. Allyson is infected and must be defeated. When the player inflict enough damage on her a Cephalo will pop out of her body. So the Cephalo must be destroyed. More majini will attack, and the door will appear to be opened with the key. Old buiding At the beginning, a scream will be heard from the downstairs. The players must then help Alpha Team capture the suspected bioterrorist, Ricardo Irving. Once the players progress dead bodies of Alpha Team will be scattered across the area including wierd goo. Soon a cutscene will be triggered where Captain Dechant says that Irving escaped them and all of Alpha Team have been killed by an unidentified enemy monster. Sheva then notices Irving running past them but manages to escape. The duo then must go downstairs to find a key which will open the door to give them a chance of capturing Irving. When they collected the key inside a Furnace room. The duo then go to escape but are ambushed by a leach covered gooey creature known as Uroboros (although that the name isn't discovered yet) the creature chased them into the furnace room and the door shuts down on them. Uroboros test subject If touched, it damages you. The creature can be elimanated two ways. The easiest way is to lure him into the furnace. Make Uroboros get inside the furnace and quickly activate the power of it. The doors will trap it then flames shall kill the thing. The other way is shooting its weak points with your weapons. But if destroyed that way, the player can obtain a special item which is used for selling. Ending The players will open the exit door and go into an elevator, leading them to the outside. The duo find out their being watched by Ricardo Irving and the controlled Jill Valentine inside a car. Irving orders her to escape the area until the duo finds their location and captures him. But the pair still continue their objective in capturing Irving and getting some answers. Category:Missions